Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a lens driving mechanism, and in particular to a lens driving mechanism that includes a housing configured to restrict the movement of the holder and the optical lens disposed therein.
Description of the Related Art
Thanks to ongoing technological developments, the most recent electronic devices (such as tablet computers and smartphones) being put on the market are increasingly trending toward miniaturization, and they usually include a lens module capable of aiding in photography or recording video. The demands on these increasingly indispensable electronic devices are also rapidly growing. However, an image may come out blurry if the user shakes the lens module in the electronic device. To miniaturize the electronic device and improve image quality, it is increasingly important to design a smaller and effectively shockproof lens module.